


Midnight Dessert

by wsakuya



Series: Kink Fanfictions [28]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Barebacking, Begging, Bottom Oikawa, Boypussy, Creampie, Light Dirty Talk, M/M, Oikawa in Heat, Prompt Fic, Semi-Public Sex, Summer Camp, Top Iwaizumi, Transboy Oikawa, Vaginal Licking, Vaginal Sex, toilet sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2015-07-22
Packaged: 2018-04-10 17:53:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4401587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wsakuya/pseuds/wsakuya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Iwa-chan, Iwa-chan—" the voice calls and it's clear as the day it's Oikawa beside him, because only he gives him that name, and there's certainly no one so crazy as to wake him up in the middle of the night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Midnight Dessert

**Author's Note:**

> **PROMPT:** "AHH your kink fics are killing me omg- could I request either iwaoi with trans!oikawa or with crossdressing?? keep up the good work :-)"
> 
> One thing for you readers to know: In this fic Oikawa is already taking hormones, which basically means he has a flat chest.
> 
> Thank you and have fun!

Iwaizumi wakes up to weak shakes to his shoulder and his name being whispered over and over again.

"Iwa-chan, Iwa-chan—" the voice calls and it's clear as the day it's Oikawa beside him, because only he gives him that name, and there's certainly no one so crazy as to wake him up in the middle of the night.

Iwaizumi groans and forces his eyes open, sees just like he predicted Oikawa hovering over him, cheeks flushed and breath heavy.

"Oikawa, what the hell...?" he says quietly, didn't forget their teammates lying scattered all over the place and sleeping soundly.

Oikawa's hand is somewhere under him, and Iwaizumi shudders as he feels the male's hot breath on his neck.

"Iwa-chan, help me—"

"Help you with that?" he asks and sits up.

"No matter how many times I do it, I can't stop," Oikawa says, and Iwaizumi doesn't know what he's talking about until his eyes look down and see Oikawa's pants velvet underwear pulled down, fingers playing inside his slick cunt.

Iwaizumi curses and holds his breath as he sees it, the brunette's fingers pumping in and out and smacking whenever he thrusts against his folds. The tight hole is stretched around him, gaping whenever he pulls out entirely and then pushes back inside again. "Please, Iwa-chan, fill me— I want Iwa-chan's fat cock—"

Iwaizumi looks around, makes sure that everyone's asleep and no one heard it but him before taking Oikawa by the hand and pulling him into the toilet.

 

 

"Lick me, Iwa-chan, please— Lick everything clean," Oikawa moans while leaning over the toilet, legs spread and hand reaching under him and parting the folds of his soaked cunt.

And Iwaizumi sees _everything_ — the glowing pink, the sweet juice dripping down his legs and his twitching hole, begging to get a taste of his delicious cock.

He bends down and holds each of Oikawa's legs in his grip before leaning forward and licking a line from asshole to clit, feels Oikawa jolt and moan under his touch as he lets go of his folds and instead holds on to the toilet.

"What's gotten you so wet, idiot?" Iwaizumi asks and laps in fast licks at the boy's clit, feels the little nub harden and swell under his touch and hears Oikawa mewl lewdly.

The fluids are sweet as always, and Iwaizumi hums low as he glides deeper, the folds sheathing him as he licks into Oikawa's little hole, merely licks at the entrance and watches it clutch around air, desperately trying to suck him inside.

It's cute, looking so wretched and empty and begs so openly for something or someone to fill.

"Your cunt is as needy as ever," Iwaizumi laughs and finally thrusts his tongue inside, lets go off Oikawa's leg and instead begins to massage the swollen clit with his thumb as he starts to fuck the brunette's pussy with his tongue, hears him moan oh so sweet and dirty.

"Iwa-chan— Good, love your tongue, pussy loves you so much—" Oikawa mewls and holds on tighter to the toilet, legs shaking and threatening to give out even with his strong muscles.

But with Iwa-chan's tongue fucking into his cunt, filling it up and stroking its walls he cannot _not_ get weak and lose balance, so he just grabs the toilet tighter and hopes he can hold out until Iwaizumi flips him over.

The male licks thoroughly, swallows all the juice gathering in his mouth and sucks at the rim eagerly, loves how it's fluttering and twitching around him, always so so eager for his fat tongue.

"Yeah, you're pussy sure loves me," he murmurs and opens up his pants, pulls his cock out and begins to jerk off to the taste of Oikawa's cunt. He doesn't know why his lover got so desperate and hot in the first place, but if he's honest he doesn't mind one bit if he can fuck into that tight hole in the end.

He gives one last thrusts and one last lick before pulling his tongue out and cleaning his lips with the back of his hand, grabs Oikawa by the waist and flips him over carefully, makes him sit on the toilet lid.

The brunette hooks his arm around both legs and presents his soaked cunt, face flushed and eyelids heavy as he mewls again.

"Please, Iwa-chan," he begs and whimpers. "Fill me with your big cock, make me feel good—"

Iwaizumi doesn't reply but instead presses the head of his cock between Oikawa's folds — which his reply enough for him — and then thrusts inside, groans loudly upon feeling the tight cunt sucking on his cock.

"Fuck, perfect pussy, wants me so bad, huh?" he sighs and then begins to pound, stroke along Oikawa's cushy walls and stimulate them, making the male cry out and begin to sob, only begging for more and more.

"Iwa-chan's fat cock— Love it so much—" he whines and opens his mouth, drool running and tongue lolling out as Iwaizumi keeps hitting and hitting and hitting all of his spots, kisses Oikawa's womb with the head of his cock and keeps hitting again, almost punching all the air out of Oikawa's lungs.

"Damn, you're really tight," Iwaizumi breathes and pulls his shirt up to wipe the sweat off his face before pushing up Oikawa's own shirt and beginning to play with his pink nipples, so full and sensitive he's not surprised that it's tightening even further around his cock.

"No, Iwa-chan, not both at once—" the male cries and holds his legs closer, digs his fingernails into his skin and makes himself hiss. "If you keep doing that— I'll—"

"I don't mind, come, squirt all over my cock, wanna feel it—" Iwaizumi sighs and instead of playing with Oikawa's tits reaches for his hard clit again, rubbing and stroking as he keeps fucking in and out, sweet cunt squelching with every thrust. It's tight and hot, but it's the best — how it's holding his cock and almost choking him, evidence enough that it can't get enough of his fat rod.

"Gonna shoot inside you— Shoot my cum into your sweet pussy, swallow it, Oikawa—" He keeps fucking and rubbing before he hears the male scream — so loud he wouldn't be surprised if everyone was awake by now — and then stills, coming himself only a second later, emptying his raw cock into Oikawa's soaked cunt and filling it up nicely, making it drip with fluids.

Iwaizumi pulls out breathlessly, watches his cum gush out onto the floor and form a little puddle there, Oikawa's cunt twitching and gaping, so needy.

"Are you feeling better?" he asks and brushes away the sweaty strands sticking to Oikawa's forehead, but the male shakes his head and whines.

"Again, Iwa-chan, please— One more time—"

Iwaizumi sighs and flips Oikawa over, fucks into him a second time.

**Author's Note:**

> (I'm not forcing you to comment on this work since I know that many people feel uncomfortable with commenting on sexual-themed fanfictions, so I would be happy if you left a kudo. Thank you!)
> 
> PS: Send me a prompt, http://wskprompts.tumblr.com/ask
> 
> If the ask box should be closed, then it's because I'm taking no prompts at the moment. Please be patient and wait for my next post, and then check my ask box again.


End file.
